wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Richard Darbois
thumb|190px|Richard Darbois Richard Darbois, de son vrai nom Richard Guimond Darbois, est un acteur franco-canadien, né le 7 décembre 1951 à Montréal (Québec, Canada). Particulièrement très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment connu pour être la voix française régulière de nombreux acteurs dont Harrison Ford, Danny Glover, Richard Gere, Jeff Goldblum, Dan Aykroyd et Patrick Swayze ainsi qu'une voix récurrente de Bill Murray, Richard Chamberlain, William Hurt et Sylvester Stallone. Il est aussi connu pour son interprétation de Biff Tannen dans la trilogie Retour vers le futur Au sein de l'animation, Richard Darbois est également très présent et se distingue singulièrement par son jeu et ses diverses possibilités vocales. Il a donc prêté sa voix à des personnages tels que « Bruce Wayne / Batman » dans plusieurs séries d'animation des années 1990, « Buzz l'Éclair » dans la saga Toy Story, « le Génie » dans la trilogie Aladdin et bien d'autres personnages. Biographie Jeunesse Richard Darbois est le fils de l'humoriste Olivier Guimond et de la chanteuse Jeanne-D'Arc CharleboisGénéalogie Richard Guimond sur Nosorigines.qc.ca.. En 1955, ses parents se séparent et sa mère part faire carrière en Europe, accompagnée de ses enfants, où elle prend le nom d'artiste de Jeanne Darbois« La ritournelle de Jeanne d'Arc » sur Libération, le 19 août 1999., nom de famille qu'adopteront ses enfants. Carrière Dans les années 1970, au début de sa carrière d'acteur, Richard Darbois apparaît dans plusieurs films érotiques soft, puis dans des films pornographiquesDidier Roth-Bettoni, in Le Cinéma X, La Musardine, 2012, page 82 dans lesquels il est cependant doublé pour les plans hard[http://www.iafd.com/title.rme/title=a+bout+de+sexe/year=1975/a-bout-de-sexe.htm A bout de sexe (1975)], sur l’''Internet Adult Film Database''.. Il s'oriente ensuite vers le doublage où il se professionnalise. Ce domaine finit par représenter l'essentiel de son activité. Au sein de ce domaine, Richard Darbois se distingue rapidement grâce à une voix très reconnaissable dont il est capable de modifier aussi bien les graves que les aiguës (sachant que sa voix normale est quand même très grave). Il est même surnommé « », à la suite d'une remarque de la chanteuse Madonna[https://books.google.fr/books?id=EdCRAQAAQBAJ& Vox confidential : une enquête inédite sur les mystères de la voix humaine (page 161, chapitre « Le déclic biologique »)] consulté le 13 décembre 2014.. Il officie depuis dans de nombreuses versions françaises pour des films et séries télévisées en passant aussi par l'animation. Il double en effet Harrison Ford, Richard Gere, Danny Glover et Jeff Goldblum et a doublé de manière récurrente Bill Murray, Patrick Swayze, Arnold Schwarzenegger dans tous leurs premiers films, Liam Neeson et même Sylvester Stallone. Il module également sa voix en fonction des acteurs qu'il double ; s'il conserve sa voix normale pour Harrison Ford (qui possède lui aussi une voix très grave), il donne une voix un peu moins grave à Richard Gere, Jeff Goldblum et encore moins grave à Bill Murray. Pour Danny Glover, par contre, il reprend la même voix que pour Harrison Ford, en y ajoutant cependant un léger accent noir afro-américainTémoignage de Richard Darbois sur Youtube.com, le 12 mars 2010.. Il gardait également sa voix normale pour Richard Chamberlain, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Michael Ironside ou encore Keith Richards, qui incarne Teague Sparrow, le père de Jack Sparrow, dans le troisième volet de Pirates des Caraïbes. Il a également été la voix française de Batman sur plusieurs séries d'animation (''Batman'' de 1992, Superman, l'Ange de Métropolis, ''Batman'' de 1997), Albator, Buzz l'Éclair (Toy Story) et du Génie d'Aladdin. Il est aussi la voix off officielle de la radio NRJ depuis 1993, la voix off officielle de la chaîne NRJ 12 depuis sa création, et la voix off de l'émission Danse avec les stars sur TF1 depuis 2011. Il vit actuellement en Guadeloupe, avec son épouse avec laquelle il a un fils, ce qui l'oblige à sélectionner ses doublages (principalement des films et double Harrison Ford, Danny Glover, Richard Gere et plus rarement Jeff Goldblum). Il continue cependant à enregistrer des annonces pour NRJ, la firme lui ayant installé un studio sur place« Il était une voix : Harrison Ford et Buzz l'éclair » sur YouTube.com, le 2 juin 2014.. Théâtre * 1963 : Un mois à la campagne d'Ivan Tourgueniev, mise en scène André Barsacq, théâtre de l'Atelier * 1971 : Madame Jonas dans la baleine de René Barjavel, mise en scène Jacques Charon, théâtre des Bouffes-Parisiens * 1979 : Je veux voir Mioussov de Valentin Kataiev, adaptation Marc-Gilbert Sauvajon, mise en scène Jacques Fabbri), théâtre du Palais-Royal puis théâtre des Variétés ; * 1981 : Le Tout pour le tout, avec Michèle Morgan et Pierre Mondy, théâtre du Palais-Royal * Pauvre France avec Jean Lefebvre, théâtre du Palais-Royal * Vacances de rêves, théâtre du Gymnase * 1995 : Le Vison voyageur de Ray Cooney et John Chapman, mise en scène Patrick Guillemin, théâtre de la Michodière Filmographie Cinéma * 1973 : Prenez la queue comme tout le monde de Jean-François Davy * 1974 : Q ou Au plaisir des dames de Jean-François Davy * 1975 : La Vie sentimentale de Walter Petit (ou Hard Love, version hardcore) de John Thomas (Serge Korber) * 1975 : À bout de sexe de John Thomas * 1975 : La Villa d'Alain Nauroy * 1975 : Dans la chaleur de Julie de John Thomas * 1976 : Luxure de Max Pécas * 1976 : P... comme pénétration d'Alain Nauroy * 1976 : Débordements de plaisir de Lino Ayranu (Alain Nauroy) * 1976 : Safari porno d'Alain Nauroy * 1977 : Le Cri du désir d'Alain Nauroy * 1977 : Cailles sur canapé de John Thomas * 1977 : Pornotissimo de John Thomas * 1978 : Emmanuelle et Lola d'Henri Sala * 1978 : Freddy de Robert Thomas * 1979 : Comme une femme de Christian Dura * 1991 : Bébé express de François Dupont-Midi * 1995 : Les Bidochon de Serge Korber * 2005 : Brice de Nice de James Huth : voix de Bodhi * 2010 : Le Village des ombres de Fouad Benhammou : le Baron d'Arbois * 2016 : Brice 3 de James Huth : voix de Bodhi ; Courts-métrages * 1963 : Une petite fugue de Guy Suzuki * 2006 : Fixion de Fouad Benhammou (web-série) Télévision * 1964 : Le Théâtre de la jeunesse : Méliès, le magicien de Montreuil-sous-Bois, téléfilm de Jean-Christophe Averty * 1965 : Marie Curie, une certaine jeune fille de Pierre Badel * 1970 : Sébastien et la Mary-Morgane de Cécile Aubry * 1970 : Les Enquêteurs associés de Gilles Grangier, Serge Korber et Jean Salvy * 1980 : L'Aéropostale, courrier du ciel de Gilles Grangier * 1987 : Florence ou la Vie de château de Serge Korber * 1989 : Bébé express de François Dupont-Midy * 1990 : Tout ou presque de Claude Vital * 1991 : L’Ordinateur amoureux d'Henry Helman * 1994 : L'Aigle et le Cheval de Serge Korber * 1997 : Les Petites Bonnes de Serge Korber * 2002 : Patron sur mesure de Stéphane Clavier Voxographie Cinéma : Note : Les dates en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Richard Darbois a assuré le redoublage. Films * Harrison Ford dans : (35 films) ** Blade Runner (1982) : Rick Deckard ** Witness (1985) : John Book ** Working Girl (1988) : Jack Trainer ** Indiana Jones et la Dernière Croisade (1989) : Dr. Henry « Indiana » Jones Junior ** Présumé Innocent (1990) : Rusty Sabich ** À propos d'Henry (1991) : Henry Turner ** Jeux de guerre (1992) : Jack Ryan ** Le Fugitif (1993) : Richard Kimble ** Danger immédiat (1994) : Jack Ryan ** Jimmy Hollywood (1994) : lui-même (caméo) ** Sabrina (1995) : Linus Larrabee ** Ennemis rapprochés (1997) : Tom O'Meara ** Air Force One (1997) : président James Marshall ** 6 jours, 7 nuits (1998) : Quinn Harris ** L'Ombre d'un soupçon (1999) : Dutch Van Den Broeck ** Apparences (2000) : Norman Spencer ** K-19 : Le Piège des profondeurs (2002) : Alexei Vostrikov ** Hollywood Homicide (2003) : Joe Gavilan ** Firewall (2006) : Jack Stanfield ** Indiana Jones et le Royaume du crâne de cristal (2008) : Dr. Henry « Indiana » Jones Junior ** Droit de passage (2009) : Max Brogan ** Brüno (2009) : lui-même ** Mesures exceptionnelles (2010) : Dr. Robert Stonehill ** Morning Glory (2010) : Mike Pomeroy ** Cowboys et Envahisseurs (2011) : le colonel Woodrow Dolarhyde ** La Stratégie Ender (2013) : colonel Hyrum Graff ** Paranoia (2013) : Jock Goddard ** 42''Directement sorti en vidéo le 2 mai 2014 en France. (2013) : Branch Rickey ** ''Légendes vivantes (2013) : Mack Tannen ** Expendables 3 (2014) : Max Drummer ** Adaline (2015) : William Jones ** Star Wars, épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force (2015) : Han Solo ** Blade Runner 2049 (2017) : Rick Deckard ** Star Wars, épisode IX : L'Ascension de Skywalker (2019) : Han Solo * Danny Glover dans : (35 films) ** La Couleur pourpre (1985) : M. Albert Johnson ** L'Arme fatale (1987) : Roger Murtaugh ** Air force : Bat 21 (1988) : capitaine Bartholomew Clark ** L'Arme fatale 2 (1989) : Roger Murtaugh ** Le Vol de l'Intruder (1991) : commandant Frank « Dooke » Camparelli ** Danger public (1991) : Raymond Campanella ** L'Arme fatale 3 (1992) : Roger Murtaugh ** Le Saint de Manhattan (1993) : Jerry / narrateur ** Bopha ! (1993) : Micah Mangena ** Maverick (1994) : le chef des voleurs de banque ** Une équipe aux anges (1994) : George Knox ** Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) : Sam Cahill ** La Piste du tueur (1997) : Bob Goodall ** L'Idéaliste (1997) : juge Tyrone Kipler ** Pêche Party (1997) : Gus Green ** L'Arme fatale 4 (1998) : Roger Murtaugh ** Beloved (1998) : Paul D. Garner ** Taxis pour cible (2001) : Hershey ** La Famille Tenenbaum (2001) : Henry Sherman ** Saw (2004) : inspecteur David Tapp ** The Cookout (2004) : Juge Crowley ** Raymond (2006) : Ken Hollister ** Dreamgirls (2006) : Marty Madison ** La Ferme en Folie (2006) : Mules Miles (voix) ** Shooter, tireur d'élite (2007) : colonel Isaac Johnson ** Soyez sympas, rembobinez (2008) : Elroy Fletcher ** Night Train (2009) : Miles ** Legendary (2010) : Harry Newman ** Alpha et Oméga (2010) : Winston (voix) ** Panique aux funérailles (2010) : oncle Russell ** 2047 : The Final War (2014) : Sponge ** Dirty Papy (2016) : Stinky ** Mr. Pig (2016) : Ambrose ** Almost Christmas (2016) : Walter Meyers ** Monster Cars (2017) : M. Weathers * Richard Gere dans : (24 films) ** Sans pitié (1986) : Eddie Jillette ** Pretty Woman (1990) : Edward Lewis ** Sang chaud pour meurtre de sang-froid (1992) : le docteur Isaac Barr ** Intersection (1994) : Vincent Eastman ** Red Corner (1997) : Jack Moore ** Le Chacal (1997) : Declan Mulqueen ** Just Married (ou presque) (1999) : Ike Graham ** Un automne à New York (2000) : Will Keane ** Docteur T et les Femmes (2000) : le docteur Sullivan Travis, dit « docteur T » ** La Prophétie des ombres (2002) : John Klein ** Infidèle (2002) : Edward Sumner ** Chicago (2002) : Billy Flynn ** Shall We Dance ? (2004) : John Clark ** Les Mots retrouvés (2005) : Saul ** Faussaire (2006) : Clifford Irving ** The Hunting Party (2007) : Simon Hunt ** Nos nuits à Rodanthe (2008) : Paul Flanner ** Hatchi (2009) : Parker Wilson ** L'Élite de Brooklyn (2010) : Eddie Dugan ** Secret Identity (2011) : Paul Shepherdson ** Arbitrage (2012) : Robert Miller ** My Movie Project (2013) : Boss ** Indian Palace : Suite royale (2015) : Guy ** Norman (2017) : Norman Oppenheimer * Dan Aykroyd dans : (19 films) ** SOS Fantômes (1984) : Dr. Raymond Stantz ** Drôles d'espions (1985) : Austin Millbarge ** J'ai épousé une extra-terrestre (1988) : Steven Mills ** SOS Fantômes 2 (1989) : Dr. Raymond Stantz ** My Girl (1991) : Harry Sultenfuss ** Les Experts (1992) : « Maman » ** My Girl 2 (1994) : Harry Sultenfuss ** L'Irrésistible North (1994) : Pa Tex ** Casper (1995) : Dr. Raymond Stantz (caméo) ** Sergent Bilko (1996) : colonel John T. Hall ** Président ? Vous avez dit président ? (1996) : le président William Haney ** Blues Brothers 2000 (1998) : Elwood Blues ** Pearl Harbor (2001) : capitaine Thurman ** Évolution (2001) : gouverneur Lewis ** Le Sortilège du scorpion de jade (2001) : Chris Magruder ** Amours suspectes (2002) : Max Beasley ** Amour et Amnésie (2004) : Dr. Keats ** Un Noël de folie ! (2004) : Vic Frohmeyer ** Quand Chuck rencontre Larry (2007) : capitaine Phineas J. Tucker * Jeff Goldblum dans : (18 films) ** Silverado (1985) : Slick ** Transylvania 6-5000 (1985) : Jack Harrison ** La Mouche (1986) : Seth Brundle ** Objectif Terrienne (1988) : Mac, le chef alien ** La Mouche 2 (1989) : Seth Brundle (images d'archives) ** Jurassic Park (1993) : Ian Malcolm ** Neuf mois aussi (1995) : Sean Fletcher ** Powder (1995) : Donald Ripley ** Le Monde perdu : Jurassic Park (1997) : Ian Malcolm ** Mister G (1999) : Ricky Hayman ** Comme chiens et chats (2001) : Professeur Brody ** Igby (2002) : D. H. ** Dallas 362 (2003) : Bob ** La Vie aquatique (2004) : Alistair Hennessey ** Une famille très moderne (2010) : Leonard ** Comme chiens et chats : La Revanche de Kitty Galore (2010) : Professeur Brody ** Charlie Mortdecai (2015) : Krampf ** Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) : Dr. Ian Malcolm * William Hurt dans : (12 films) ** L'Œil du témoin (1981) : Darryl Deever ** La Fièvre au corps (1981) : Ned Racine ** Les Copains d'abord (1983) : Nick Williams ** Gorky Park (1983) : Arkady Renko ** Broadcast News (1987) : Tom Grunick ** Alice (1990) : Doug Tate ** Je t'aime à te tuer (1990) : Harlan James ** Le Docteur (1991) : docteur Jack MacKee ** Smoke (1995) : Paul Benjamin ** Michael (1996) : Frank Quinlan ** Issue de secours (1999) : Walter Richmond ** The King (2005) : David Sandow * Patrick Swayze dans : (9 films) ** Dirty Dancing (1987) : Johnny Castle ** Un flic à Chicago (1989) : Truman Gates ** Ghost (1990) : Sam Wheat ** Point Break (1991) : Bodhi Salver ** Une chambre pour quatre (2002) : Roy Kirkendall ** Dirty Dancing 2 (2004) : le professeur de danse ** Georges et le Dragon (2004) : Garth, le comte de Gurnet ** Secrets de famille (2005) : Lance ** Points de rupture (2008) : Velvet Larry * Sylvester Stallone dans : (8 films) ** Tango et Cash (1989) : Raymond « Ray » Tango ** L'embrouille est dans le sac (1990) : Angelo « Snaps » Provolone ** Demolition Man (1993) : John Spartan ** L'Expert (1994) : Ray Quick ** Assassins (1995) : Robert Rath ** Cop Land (1997) : shérif Freddy Heflin ** Get Carter (2000) : Jack Carter ** Driven (2001) : Joe Tanto * Liam Neeson dans : (8 films) ** Faute de preuves (1992) : Tony Aaron ** Maris et Femmes (1992) : Michael Gates ** Le Rubis du Caire (1992) : Fergus Lamb ** Le Poids du déshonneur (1996) : Ben Ryan ** Les Misérables (1998) : Jean Valjean ** Love Actually (2003) : Daniel ** Breakfast on Pluto (2006) : le père Liam McIver ** Five Minutes of Heaven (2009) : Alistair Little * Bill Murray dans : (7 films) ** Un jour sans fin (1993) : Phil Connors ** Space Jam (1996) : lui-même ** Un éléphant sur les bras (1996) : Jack Corcoran ** Sexcrimes (1998) : Kenneth Bowden ** Rushmore (1998) : Herman Blume ** Osmosis Jones (2001) : Frank Detomello ** Max la Menace (2008) : l'agent 13 * Arnold Schwarzenegger dans : (6 films) ** Conan le Barbare (1982) : Conan le Cimmérien ** Conan le Destructeur (1984) : Conan le Cimmérien ** Kalidor (1985) : Kalidor ** Commando (1985) : John Matrix ** Predator (1987) : major Alan « Dutch » Schaeffer ** Président d'un jour (1993) : lui-même * Tom Berenger dans : (5 films) ** Randonnée pour un tueur (1988) : Jonathan Knox ** En liberté dans les champs du seigneur (1991) : Lewis Moon ** Sniper (1993) : Thomas Beckett ** The Substitute (1996) : Jonathan Shale / James Smith ** La Dernière Preuve (1998) : Jack Campioni * Nick Nolte dans : ** Heart Beat (1980) : Neal Cassady ** Under Fire (1983) : Russell Price ** New York Stories (1989) : Lionel Dobie ** Les Trois Fugitifs (1989) : Lucas * Kurt Russell dans : ** Pas vu, pas pris (1972) : Dexter Reilly ** Captain Ron (1992) : Capitaine Ron ** Tombstone (1993) : Wyatt Earp * Jeff Bridges dans : ** Starman (1984) : Starman ** Huit millions de façons de mourir (1986) : Matthew « Matt » Scudder ** Lignes de vie (2004) : Ted Cole thumb|100px|Thomas F. Wilson et son personnage de Biff Tannen dans 'Retour vers le futur''. * Thomas F. Wilson dans : ** Retour vers le futur (1985) : Biff Tannen ** Retour vers le futur 2 (1989) : Biff Tannen (jeune, « moyen » et vieux) / Griff ** Retour vers le futur 3 (1990) : Biff Tannen / Bufford « Mad Dog » Tannen * George Clooney dans : ** Une nuit en enfer (1996) : Seth Gecko ** Un beau jour (1996) : Jack Taylor ** Good Night and Good Luck (2005) : Fred Friendly * Dennis Quaid dans : ** La Bande des quatre (1979) : Mike ** Enemy (1984) : Willis Davidge * Ken Wahl dans : ** Le Policeman (1981) : Corelli ** La Flambeuse de Las Vegas (1982) : Willie Brodax * Christopher Reeve dans : ** Monsignor (1982) : Père John Flaherty ** La Revanche de l'au-delà (1991) : George Westfield * Ed Harris dans : ** L'Étoffe des héros (1983) : John Glenn ** Stalingrad (2001) : Erwin König * John Heard dans : ** After Hours (1985) : Thomas « Tom » Schorr ** La Main droite du diable (1988) : Michael Carnes * Clancy Brown dans : ** Highlander (1986) : Kurgan / Victor Kruger ** Blue Steel (1990) : Nick Mann * David Graf dans : ** Police Academy 5 : Débarquement à Miami Beach (1988) : officier Eugene Tackleberry ** Police Academy 6 : S.O.S. ville en état de choc (1989) : officier Eugene Tackleberry * Michael Ironside dans : ** Total Recall (1990) : Richter ** Highlander, le retour (1991) : le général Katana * Dustin Hoffman dans : ** Hook ou la Revanche du capitaine Crochet (1991) : le capitaine Crochet ** Héros malgré lui (1992) : Bernie Laplante * Ted Levine dans : ** Le Silence des agneaux (1991) : Jame Gumb alias « Buffalo Bill » ** La colline a des yeux (2006) : Bob Carter * Robert John Burke dans : ** Kalahari (1993) : Paul Parker ** RoboCop 3 (1993) : Robocop * Delroy Lindo ** La Rançon (1996) : agent Lonnie HawkinsFiche du film sur Voxofilm ** 60 secondes chrono (2000) : inspecteur Roland CastlebeckFiche du film sur Voxofilm * Andrew Divoff dans : ** Wishmaster (1997) : le djinn ** Wishmaster 2 (1999) : le djinn * 1954''2e doublage. : ''Romance inachevée : Don Haynes (Charles Drake) (2e doublage) * 1962''Scènes supplémentaires doublés en 1992. : ''Lawrence d'Arabie : Auda Ibu Tayi (Anthony Quinn) * 1965 : La Mélodie du bonheur : Kurt von Trapp (Duane Chase) * 1971Ce 2e doublage a été effectué en 2003. : L'Apprentie sorcière : le roi Léonidas (2e doublage) * 1972 : La Fureur de vaincre : Ting Zhen (James Tien) (1er doublage) * 1972 : Votez Mc Kay : Paul Corliss (Michael Lerner) * 1977 : La Castagne : Johnny Upton (Allan F. Nicholls) * 1977 : Sinbad et l'Œil du tigre : Rafi (Kurt Christian) * [978 : Ces garçons qui venaient du Brésil : Barry Kohler (Steve Guttenberg) * 1979 : American Graffiti, la suite : Joe Young (Bo Hopkins) * 1979 : Norma Rae : Sonny Webster (Beau Bridges) * 1980 : Star Wars, épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque : un contrôleur rebelle ( ? ) * 1980 : Comment se débarrasser de son patron : Eddie Smith (Ray Vitte) * 1981 : Excalibur : Lancelot du Lac (Nicholas Clay) * 1981 : Les Chariots de feu : Harold Abrahams (Ben Cross) * 1981 : Taps : Cadet Cap. David Shawn (Tom Cruise) * 1981 : Halloween 2 : Gary Hunt (Hunter Von Leer) * 1981 : Le facteur sonne toujours deux fois : le pompiste (Charles B. Jenkins) * 1981 : Réincarnations : George LeMoyne / « Freddie » le photographe (Christopher Allport) * 1982 : Les cadavres ne portent pas de costard : Fred MacMurray (images d'archives) * 1982 : Dar l'invincible : Dar (Marc Singer) * 1982 : La Descente aux enfers : Ramrod (Wings Hauser) * 1982 : Capitaine Malabar dit La Bombe : Giorgio Desideri (Mike Miller) * 1982 : La Fièvre de l'or : Jean Dupre (Nick Mancuso) * 1982 : L'Épée sauvage : le prince Talon (Lee Horsley) * 1983 : Christine : Buddy Repperton (William Ostrander) * 1983 : Osterman week-end : John Tanner (Rutger Hauer) * 1984 : Terminator : un client ayant commandé un steak grillé ( ? ) * 1984 : Il était une fois en Amérique : Philip « Cockeye » Stein (William Forsythe) (1er doublage) * 1984 : Les Aventures de Buckaroo Banzaï à travers la 8e dimension : Buckaroo Banzaï (Peter Weller) * 1984 : Cotton Club : Monk (Ed O'Ross) * 1984 : Gremlins : M. Jones (Chuck Jones) / le shérif Brent (Jonathan BanksFiche du film sur Voxofilm) * 1984 : Birdy : Ronsky (Marshall Bell) (1er doublage) * 1984 : 2010 : L'Année du premier contact : Pr. Heywood R. Floyd (Roy Scheider) * 1984 : Police Academy : Cadet Kyle Blankes (Brant Van Hoffman) * 1984 : Footloose : Woody (John Laughlin) * 1984 : Les Rues de feu : Tom Cody (Michael Paré) * 1984 : Runaway : L'Évadé du futur : David Johnson (Chris Mulkey) * 1985 : Les Goonies : Cinoque (John Matuszak) * 1985 : Chorus Line : Don (Blane Savage) * 1985 : Mad Max : au-delà du dôme du tonnerre : Blackfinger (George Spartels) * 1985 : Police Academy 2 : Au boulot ! : agent Vinnie Schtulman (Peter Van Norden) * 1985 : Lifeforce : commandant Tom Carlsen (Steve Railsback) * 1985 : Révolution : Tom Dobb (Al Pacino) * 1986 : Cobra : le Night-Slasher (Brian Thompson) * 1986 : Le Maître de guerre : commandant Malcolm A. Powers (Everett McGill) * 1986 : Une baraque à tout casser : Max Beissart (Alexander Godunov) (1er doublage) * 1986 : Platoon : capitaine Harris (Dale DyeFiche du film sur Voxofilm) * 1986 : Allan Quatermain et la Cité de l'or perdu : Allan Quatermain (Richard Chamberlain) * 1986 : Police Academy 3 : Sergent Chad Copeland (Scott Thomson) * 1986 : Femme de choc : Leland « Bird » Williams (Mykelti Williamson) * 1987 : Arizona Junior : Leonard Smalls, le cavalier de l'apocalyspe (Randall Cobb) * 1987 : La Folle Histoire de l'espace : Beurk (John Candy) * 1987 : Boire et Déboires : David Bedford (John Larroquette) * 1987 : La Pie voleuse : Graybow (Vyto Ruginis) * 1987 : Les Maîtres de l'univers : Musclor (Dolph Lundgren) * 1988 : Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit : Baby Herman adulte (Lou Hirsch) * 1988 : Beetlejuice : Otho (Glenn Shadix) * 1988 : Willow : Madmartigan (Val Kilmer) * 1988 : Y a-t-il un flic pour sauver la reine ? : Reggie Jackson, devant assassiner la reine * 1989 : Best of the Best : Alec Grady (Eric Roberts) * 1989 : Kickboxer : Tong Po (Michel Qissi) * 1989 : Batman : Nick, le vagabond (Christopher Fairbank) * 1989 : Haute Sécurité : Chink Weber (Sonny Landham) * 1989 : Mélodie pour un meurtre : Terry (Michael Rooker) * 1989 : Shocker : Horace Pinker (Mitch Pileggi) * 1989 : Kill Me Again : le criminel de recouvrement (Robert Schuch) * 1990 : Arachnophobie : Docteur James Atherton (Julian Sands) * 1990 : Navy Seals : Les Meilleurs : le pilote d'hélicoptère (Gregory McKinney) * 1990 : Les Affranchis : Frenchy (Mike Starr) * 1990 : Chasseur blanc, cœur noir : Harry (Clive Mantle) * 1990 : Gremlins 2, la nouvelle génération : le gremlin doué de parole (Tony Randall) * 1990 : Comme un oiseau sur la branche : un motard de la police (Oscar RamosFiche du film sur Voxofilm) * 1991 : JFK : Lou Ivon (Jay O. Sanders) * 1991 : Croc-Blanc : Beauty Smith (James Remar) * 1991 : [2 : Le Jugement dernier ] : Douglas (Ken Gibbel) * 1991 : Un été en Louisiane : Matthew Trant (Sam Waterston) * 1992 : Maman, j'ai encore raté l'avion : voix de l'animateur TV * 1992 : Piège en haute mer : Shadow (Eddie Bo Smith Jr) * 1992 : Mr. Baseball : Jack Elliot (Tom Selleck) * 1993 : Action mutante : Ramón Yarritu (Antonio Resines) * 1993 : Red Rock West : Wayne Brown / Kevin McCord (J. T. Walsh) * 1993 : Wayne's World 2 : Wayne Campbell lors de la scène de Karaté (Mike Myers) * 1993 : Lost in Yonkers : Louie Kurnitz (Richard Dreyfuss) * 1994 : Blown Away : Ryan Gaerity (Tommy Lee JonesFiche du film sur Voxofilm) * 1994 : Que la chasse commence : Doc Hawkins (Gary Busey) * 1995 : Le Maître des lieux : Jack (Chevy Chase) * 1995 : Le Cavalier du Diable : Brayker (William Sadler) * 1995 : Showgirls : Tony Moss (Alan Rachins) * 1996 : Mad Dogs : Jacky Jackson le Givré (Burt Reynolds) * 1997 : Flubber : Chester Hoenicker (Raymond J. Barry) * 1998 : Meet the Deedles : Nemo (Robert Englund) * 1999 : À tombeau ouvert : Dr. Hazmat (Nestor SerranoFiche du film sur Voxofilm) * 1999 : Austin Powers 2 : L'Espion qui m'a tirée : voix off du générique de début * 2002 : Ali G : le Premier ministre (Michael GambonFiche du film sur Voxofilm) * 2002 : Scooby-Doo, le film : N'Goo Tuana (Steven Grives) * 2002 : Docteur Welker : Dr Paul Welker (David Jones) * 2005 : Les Frères Grimm : le père d'Angelika (Tomas Hanak) * 2006 : Mission impossible 3 : Luther (Ving RhamesFiche du film sur Voxofilm) * 2007 : Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde : capitaine Teague Sparrow (Keith Richards) * 2007 : À la croisée des mondes : La Boussole d'or : Lord John Faa (Jim Carter) * 2010 : Valentine's Day : Roméo Minuit (Paul Williams) * 2014 : Pyramide : Holden (Denis O'Hare) * 2015 : Brothers : Garson Fernandes (Jackie Shroff) Films d'animation : Note : Les dates en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films dont Richard Darbois a assuré le redoublage. * 1946 : La Boite a musique : narrateur * 1947 : Coquin de printemps : Willie le géant * 1955 : La Baleine qui voulait chanter au Met : le narrateur * 1963 : Mickey et le Haricot magique : Willie le géant * 1980 : Le Chaînon manquant : Oh * 1983 : Tygra, la glace et le feu : prince Taro * 1983 : Les Dalton en cavale : le bûcheron canadien * 1987 : The Chipmunk Adventure : Klaus Vorstein / Furschtein * 1989 : Charlie : Charlie * 1992 : Aladdin : le GénieDoublé par Robin Williams en version originale. * 1993 : L'Étrange Noël de monsieur Jack : Oogie Boogie * 1993 : Le Voyage d'Edgar dans la forêt magique : Phineas * 1993 : Batman contre le fantôme masqué : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 1994 : Poucelina : l'ours * 1994 : Le Retour de Jafar : le Génie * 1995 : Youbi, le petit pingouin : Drake (doublage de 2007) * 1995 : Toy Story : Buzz l'ÉclairDoublé par Tim Allen en version originale. * 1995 : Mickey perd la tête : Dr. Frankenollie * 1996 : Toy Story Short : Buzz l'Eclair (mini série) * 1996 : Charlie 2 : Charlie * 1996 : Aladdin et le Roi des voleurs : Le Génie * 1996''Doublage tardif effectué en 2004. : ''Batman/Superman Movie: World's Finest : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 1997 : Anastasia : Raspoutine / Vladimir (voix chantée) * 1997 : Babes in Toyland : Gonzargo / le roi des Goblins / le Père-Noël * 1997 : La Belle et la Bête 2 : Le Noël enchanté : Maestro Forte * 1998 : Mulan : Shan-Yu * 1998 : Batman et Mr Freeze : Subzero : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 1999 : Bartok le magnifique : Zozi * 1999 : Toy Story 2 : Buzz l'Éclair * 1999 : Le Roi et moi : le roi de Siam * 2000 : Buzz l'Éclair, le film : Le Début des aventures : Buzz l'Eclair * 2000 : Dinosaure : Kron * 2000 : La Route d'Eldorado : Cortes * 2001 : Monstres et Cie : Henry J. Waternoose * 2002 : Stuart Little 2 : Faucon * 2003 : La Légende du Cid : le comte Gormas * 2003 : Le Livre de la jungle 2 : Baloo * 2003 : Le Monde de Nemo : Bruce * 2004 : Le Monde Magnifier : Zeus * 2004 : Team America, police du monde : Spotswood * 2005 : Vaillant, pigeon de combat ! : général Von Griffes * 2006 : La Ferme en folie : Mules MilesDoublé par Danny Glover en version originale. * 2006 : Cars : Buzz l'Éclair parodié en automobile * 2006 : The Wild : Kazar le Gnou * 2007 : Les Simpson, le film : Russ Cargill * 2008 : Horton : Morton * 2009 : La Princesse et la Grenouille : Louis * 2010 : Le Vilain Petit Canard : Ernie / Regis * 2010 : Alpha et Oméga : Winston * 2010 : Toy Story 3 : Buzz l'Éclair * 2010 : Yogi l'ours : Yogi l'oursDoublé par Dan Aykroyd en version originale. * 2011 : Toy Story : Vacances à Hawaï : Buzz l'Eclair(court métrage) * 2011 : Mini Buzz : Buzz l'Éclair (court métrage) * 2013 : Albator, corsaire de l'espace : le narrateur du prologue * 2013 : Toy Story : Angoisse au motel : Buzz l'Éclair (court métrage) * 2015 : Le Voyage d'Arlo : Butch * 2016 : Cigognes et Cie : Hunter * 2017 : Les As de la jungle : Igor * 2017 : Toy Story : Hors du temps : Buzz l'Éclair (court métrage) * 2018 : Ralph 2.0 : Buzz l'Éclair * 2019 : Toy Story 4 : Buzz l'Éclair Télévision Téléfilms thumb|120px|Richard Chamberlain * Richard Chamberlain dans : ** La Mémoire dans la peau (1988) : Jason Bourne ** L'Ultime Voyage (1997) : Andrew McCracken ** La Vie secrète d'une milliardaire (1999) : Bernard Lafferty ** Le Trésor de Barbe-Noire (2006) : Charles Eden * Patrick Swayze dans : ** Allan Quatermain et la Pierre des ancêtres (2004) : Allan Quatermain ** Icône (2005) : Jason Monk ** Le Jackpot de Noël (2007) : Wayne Saunders * Danny Glover dans : ** Au-delà des barrières (2003) : Tom Spader ** La Prophétie du sorcier (2005) : Ogion * Tom Berenger dans : ** Otages en péril (1999) : le général Buck Swain ** Haute voltige sur Miami (2000) : Red Line * 1979 : Le Roman d'Elvis : Red West (Robert Gray) * 1983 : Meurtre au champagne : Tony Browne (Anthony Andrews) * 1983 : Un mannequin sur mesure : Tyler Burnett (Jon-Erik Hexum) * 1985 : Anna Karénine : comte Vronsky (Christopher Reeve) * 1989 : Un drôle de prof : Harry Spooner / Michael Norlon (Robert Urich) * 1990 : Mort dans l'objectif : Paul Marish (Roy Scheider) * 1995 : Liz : The Elizabeth Taylor Story : Richard Burton (Angus Macfadyen) * 1995 : Cap sur l'enfer : capitaine Jack Guthrie (Kris Kristofferson) * 1996 : Harcèlement sur le web : Dr. Stanton (John Wesley Shipp) * 1996 : Une erreur de jeunesse : Tom Gardner (Lee Horsley) * 1997 : Dors ma jolie : Jack Campbell (Simon MacCorkindale) * 2000 : Dune : Leto Atréides (William Hurt) * 2003 : War Stories : Ben Dansmore (Jeff Goldblum) * 2003 : Scoob 2 : Scoub (Nathaniel Brendel) * 2003 : Le Cadeau de Carole : l'esprit de Noël présent (William Shatner) Séries télévisées * Richard Chamberlain dans : ** Les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir et Les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir : Les Années oubliées : Père Ralph de Bricassart ** Le Rêve californien : John Charles Fremont ** Will et Grace : Clyde ** Les Arnaqueurs VIP : James Whittaker Wright III ** Desperate Housewives : Glen Wingfield ** Nip/Tuck : l'amant de Mitchel Skyner (saison 4, épisode 2) * Simon MacCorkindale dans : ** Manimal : Jonathan « Jessy » Chase ** Force de frappe : Peter Sinclair ** Poltergeist, les aventuriers du surnaturel : Reed Horton ** Sydney Fox, l'aventurière : Fabrice De Viega / Tafik * Danny Glover dans : ** Urgences : Charlie Pratt ** Brothers and Sisters : Isaac Marshall (saison 2) ** Human Target : La Cible : un client ** Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui : Mel Hornsby (saison 6, épisode 5) * Patrick Swayze dans : ** Nord et Sud : Orry Main ** Whoopi : Tony ** The Beast : Charles Barker * Jeff Goldblum dans : ** Raines : Michael Raines ** New York, section criminelle : Zach Nichols * Marc Singer dans : ** La Planète des singes : Dalton (épisode 2 Les Gladiateurs) ** V : Mike Donovan * Espion modèle : Mac Harper (Jon-Erik Hexum) * Hooker : détective sergent Thomas Jefferson « T.J. » Hooker (William Shatner) * Kingdom Hospital : narrateur / Stephen King * Laramie''Doublé seulement en 1987. : Jess Harper (Robert Fuller) * ''Les Maîtres de l'horreur : La Danse des Morts : Emcee (Robert Englund) * Prison Break : Aldo Burrows (Anthony John Denison) * Le Renard : l'inspecteur puis commissaire Gerd Heymann (Michael Ande) - 1re voix * Shérif, fais-moi peur : Luke Duke (Tom Wopat) * Les Dessous d'Hollywood : Randy (Stephen Shellen) * Dr House : John Henry Giles (Harry Lennix) * Chasseurs d'ombres : Pr Jonathan « Jon » MacKenzie (Trevor Eve) * Les Piliers de la terre : Waleran Bigod (Ian McShane) * Dinosaures : Earl Sinclair * Kaléidoscope : John Chapman (Perry King) * Merlin : Aredian (Charles Dance) * Hercule Poirot (Énigme à Rhodes) : commandant Chantry (Jon Cartwright) * Highlander : Roland Kantos (Gerard Plunkett) (1 épisode : saison 5, épisode 1) * Brisco County : Barbe Noire (Andrew Divoff) (1 épisode : saison 1, épisode 7) * Médium : Rob Walcott (Clancy Brown) (1 épisode : saison 7, épisode 6) Séries d'animation thumb|110px|Albator thumb|110px|Batman, la série animée (1992) thumb|110px|Les Nouvelles Aventures de Batman (1997) * Albator 78, Harlock Saga et Captain Herlock : The Endless Odyssey : Albator * Animaniacs : Squit * Fievel : Tiger * Funky Cops : capitaine Dobbs * Jumanji : capitaine Nez-de-bois 2e voix) * Lucky Luke : Petit-Jean le bûcheron * Myster Mask : Grizzlikoff * Nom de code : Kids Next Door : M. Boss / Patron, M. Fizz, Glubarbe, M. B. dans Opération: T.V.B.B. et le comte Panpancucu * 1992 : Inspecteur Poisson : inspecteur Bass (saison 1, épisode 2) * 1992-1995 : Batman la série animée : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 1994-1995 : Aladdin : le Génie * 1997-1999 : Les Nouvelles Aventures de Batman : Bruce Wayne / Batman * 1997-1999 : Superman, l'Ange de Metropolis : Bruce Wayne / Batman (5 épisodes) * 2000-2001 : Les Aventures de Buzz l'Éclair : Buzz l'Éclair * 2001 : Les Simpson : Richard GereDoublé par Richard Gere en version originale. (saison 13, épisode 6) * 2008 : Wakfu : Kabrok / le Corbeau noir (saison 1, épisode 3) Jeux vidéo * 1996 : Toonstruck : Nefarius * 1999 : Toy Story 2 : Buzz l'Éclair à la rescousse ! : Buzz l'Éclair * 2000 : Aladdin : La Revanche de Nasira : le Génie * 2002 : Monstres et Cie : L'Île de l'épouvante : Henry J. Waternoose * 2002 : Kingdom Hearts : le Génie et Oogie Boogie * 2006 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Shan Yu, le Génie et Oogie Boogie * 2009 : SOS Fantômes, le jeu vidéo : Dr. Raymond Stantz * 2010 : Toy Story 3 : Buzz l'Éclair * 2012 : Kinect Héros : Une aventure Disney-Pixar : Buzz l'Éclair * 2015 : Call of Duty: Black Ops III : Nero BlackstoneDoublé par Jeff Goldblum en version originale. * 2016 : Lego Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : Han SoloDoublé par Harrison Ford en version originale. Voix off Publicités, radio et télévision * Le Refaisage de Jérôme Genevray et Fouad Benhammou (parodie de Matrix) * Maître Sega ( ) dans les publicités françaises * Publicité française de Final Fantasy VII * Publicité française de Friskies Chat Stérilisé (« Brandon Miaou ») * Voix-off dans l'émission Danse avec les stars sur TF1 * Voix-off des jingles de la radio NRJ * Publicité française du jeux vidéo Splatoon * Star Wars : L'Empire des rêves (2004) : Harrison Ford (documentaire) * Publicité de la société Apple (Jeff Goldblum) Spectacles * Tomy dans le court métrage Bad Toys II de Daniel Brunet et Nicolas Douste * Plusieurs voix dans les spectacles du Puy du Fou (Vendée) : gouverneur romain (Le signe du triomphe) / Mousquetaire de Richelieu / La Cinéscénie / Narrateur du Secret de la lance * Voix-off de l’attraction Tapis Volants d'Aladdin' à Disneyland Paris * Voix-off du spectacle Star Wars : La Saison de la Force * Sommes-nous seuls dans l'univers ?, court-métrage visible au Planétarium de la cité de l'espace à Toulouse *''Les Boules de Noël d'Hérotoman'' de Lucas Stoll (court métrage) Bandes-annonces * Alien 3 * Aladdin * Au-delà * Batman et Robin * Da Vinci Code * Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix * Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu * Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé * Hugo Cabret * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * La Fin des temps * Largo Winch (pub TV) * Le Goût de la vie * Le Labyrinthe de Pan (pub TV) * Love Gourou * Maverick * Magnolia * Pokémon, le film : Mewtwo contre-attaque * Pokémon 2 : Le Pouvoir est en toi * Pokémon 3 : Le Sort des Zarbi * Porco Rosso * Ratchet et Clank * Retour vers le futur * Rush Hour 3 * Scooby-Doo 2 : Les monstres se déchaînent '' * ''Spider-Man 3 * Sweeney Todd : Le Diabolique Barbier de Fleet Street * Tigre et Dragon * The Mask (film) * Vaillant, pigeon de combat ! * Le Voyage extraordinaire de Samy * Expendables : Unité spéciale * La Belle et la Bête * Le Monde de Narnia : L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore * Le Royaume de Ga'hoole * Les Noces funèbres * Space Battleship * Mission impossible : Fallout Courts métrages * Bad Toys 2 : Tomy * On s'est fait doubler ![https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYeVRbX2hhM « court-métrage On s'est fait doubler ! »] sur YouTube.com. : l'agent bavard (Jules Dousset) Musique * Saïan Supa Crew : Polices Commentaires * Dans la saga Indiana Jones, il double Harrison Ford uniquement dans le film Indiana Jones et la Dernière Croisade sorti en 1989 et le film Indiana Jones et le Royaume du crâne de cristal sorti en 2008. Ce dernier était doublé par Claude Giraud dans le film Les Aventuriers de l'arche perdue sorti en 1981 et la série Les Aventures du jeune Indiana Jones en 1993 ainsi que par Francis Lax dans le film Indiana Jones et le Temple maudit en 1984. * Dans la saga Star Wars, il double Harrison Ford uniquement dans le film Star Wars, épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force sorti en 2015. Francis Lax décédé en 2013, était sa voix française dans la première trilogie de films. * L’apparition de Batman dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 3 de la série Superman, l'Ange de Metropolis sera la dernière doublée par Richard Darbois. En effet, en 1999, Patrick Messe double une version plus âgée de Bruce Wayne dans la série Batman, la relève et en 2001 Bruno Carna le remplacera dans la série La Ligue des justiciers. * Dans le jeu Jurassic World Evolution sorti en 2018, le personnage du Dr. Ian Malcolm interprété par Jeff Goldblum est doublé par Bernard Lanneau. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Richard Darbois sur IMDb * Richard Darbois sur AlloCiné * Voxographie partielle de Richard Darbois sur Les Voix.fr * Voxographie partielle de Richard Darbois sur La Tour des héros * Voxographie partielle de Richard Darbois sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Richard Darbois (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Richard Darbois (animation) sur Planète-Jeunesse * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snfZE6GUVXU Il était une voix : Han Solo - Star Wars (Richard Darbois)] sur You Tube (propos recueillis par Nathalie Karsenti, le 2 juin 2014) Darbois Richard Darbois Richard Darbois Richard